1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to statistical hook and loop area fasteners. Particularly it relates to such separable fasteners of the kind currently sold in the United States under the trademark "VELCRO".
2. Prior Art
Such fasteners comprise two usually all nylon sheets or tapes, one covered with a myriad of finely woven monofilaments formed as permanent hooks, the other covered with soft nylon loops. When pressed together, they intermesh together and fasten tightly in a random or "statistical" fashion, yet they can be readily peeled apart. These prior art fasteners, which have been commercially succesful, are formed by weaving a monofilament in and out of a backing sheet, producing a plurality of upstanding loops of monofilament plastic. The loops are heated to set them into their upstanding loop shape, and the hook tapes then have their loops cut "on the bias" to form an upstanding straight portion providing no function, and a hook-like portion.